real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
David Duke
David Ernest Duke is a prominent American white supremacist, white separatist, former Grand Wizard of the Knights of the Ku Klux Klan, antisemitic conspiracy theorist, holocaust denier, convicted felon, and politician. He was formerly a member of the Louisiana House of Representatives from 1989 to 1992, and ran for President in 1989 and 1992. He also ran for the United States Senate in 1990, 1996, and 2016. History David Duke was born on July 1, 1950 in Tulsa, Oklahoma. He and his family from time to time relocated around the world; they lived in Tulsa, Amsterdam, and Louisiana. He attended John Kennedy Senior High School in New Orleans and attended Louisiana State University shortly after. Some time in his late teenage years, he met William Luther Pierce, who would be instrumental in Duke's hateful beliefs. He was a member of various white supremacist clubs at LSU, and got a Bachelor of the Arts degree. Shortly after, he founded the Knights of the Ku Klux Klan (KKKK), and registered himself as "Grand Wizard". To make it appear as if the KKKK was a "white rights advocacy group", David Duke changed the uniform from the ghostly Klansman robes to normal business suits, and at the instruction of a follower, changed the title of the head of the KKKK from "Grand Wizard" to "National Director". David Duke claimed he left the Klan because of many members "doing stupid and violent things". David Duke would then on go to run for various political offices; only winning one position as Louisiana State Representative, and losing against a landslide against two Democratic nominees in the general election for Governor and Senator from Louisiana. After pursuing politics for a time, David Duke would then emphasize on his antisemitism, and become a prominent hate-mongerer against Jews via media, radio, and internet. David Duke was convicted in 2002 of felony fraud. He falsely told supporters that he was in financial trouble; he was not in financial trouble and was in fact financially secure, and even used it for recreational gambling. He was sentenced to 15 months in prison and served the sentence at FCI Big Spring, Texas. David Duke attended a college in Ukraine; the Interregional Academy of Personnel Management, or MAUP. He received a Doctor of Philosophy degree. As a result, claims to have a PhD in history. However, the university is not sanctioned, nor recognized by the Ukrainian government, and the university itself has a reputation for spreading antisemitic message. This is further backed with his doctoral thesis being titled "Zionism as a Form of Ethnic Supremacism". In the 2010s; near the 2016 United States presidential election cycle, Duke has associated himself with the alt-right. When asked about Donald Trump, his stance has not been consistent. He praised Trump due to various stances, but has also harshly berated him online for Trump's support of Israel. He attended the highly infamous Unite the Right rally in 2017, where he said he came to "fulfill the promises of Donald Trump". However, he also later repeatedly insulted him online for his support of Israel. David Duke donated an uncertain amount to Tulsi Gabbard in the 2020 Democratic primaries. He cited Ilhan Omar as the "most important member of congress" in what he perceived as full-on antisemitism on her part. Villainy Duke, as previously mentioned, is very ''antisemitic; he has praised Adolf Hitler on numerous occasions and is a Holocaust denier. He often accuses the Jewish community of trying to infiltrate the government, which he describes as a "Zionist-Occupied Government" and spread their beliefs across the world to attain total control. David Duke almost obsessively posts antisemitic posts on Twitter, usually accusing Jews of many historically significant and damaging crimes. David Duke also has a criminal history. He was arrested in 1972 for inciting a riot. As previously mentioned, he plead guilty in 2002 to felony tax fraud and using his supporters' donations for recreational gambling. As a result, he was sentenced to 15 months in prison. and was arrested in the Czech Republic in 2009 for attending a Neo-Nazi rally. He was also kicked out of Italy, due to an order in the Schengen Area to bar him from having residence within. Duke is active on ''Stormfront and is good friends with its founder, Don Black. He also has ties to Nick Griffin and the British National Party. He also frequently visits European countries, as well as countries with an antisemitic presence to sell his books and to give speeches to antisemitic viewers. He notably visited Damascus and spoke on a local radio, and talked about his belief in the "Zionist-Occupied Government" to critical acclaim from residents living there. He also met personally with Iranian president Mahmoud Ahmadinejad to openly discuss the Holocaust, to both denying it. David Duke's antisemitic beliefs *Duke is a Holocaust denier. *As previously mentioned, his belief in a "Zionist-Occupied Government" as well as a plot for world domination. *He believes that the September 11 attacks were done by the Mossad in attempt to garner hatred against Arabs, specifically Palestinians. *David Duke believes that Jewish people are organizing a genocide against white people via interracial marriage, immigration, etc. *David Duke believes that the Mossad had a major role in the Epstein case, ranging from the Mossad attending his pedophilic gatherings to the Mossad assisting Epstein in his suicide. *He is very well known for his aggressive Holocaust denial. *David Duke, as previously stated with Ilhan Omar, commonly mispercieves skepticism of Israel as outright anti-Semitism, and oftentimes speaks out in support. Trivia *In the 2018 biographical crime/comedy film BlacKkKlansman, David Duke, played by Topher Grace, appeared as the main antagonist and was concerned about his appearance in the film. *David Duke, apart from his fanatic antisemitism, also espouses anti-Masonic views, and anti-Communism. *Ironically, David Duke dismissed Jason Kessler a racist. **The irony is only pushed further with him having had attended an event he set up. *David Duke founded a group called the "NAAWP", an offshoot of the NAACP. *In the 1991 gubernatorial election in Louisiana, many urged people to vote for Edwin Edwards rather than David Duke, with the slogan "pick the lizard, not the wizard", a reference to Edwards' corruption allegations and Duke's past of being a Klansman. Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Racists Category:Propagandist Category:Xenophobes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Vocal Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Totalitarians Category:KKK Members Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Hypocrites Category:Fanatics Category:Political Category:Jingoists Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Elderly Category:Paranoid Category:Cult Leader Category:Extremists Category:Anarchist Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Brainwasher Category:Anti-Religious Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thugs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tricksters Category:Cowards Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Living Villains Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Provoker Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dark Priest Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bully Category:Wrathful Category:Genocidal Category:Psychopath Category:Islamophobes Category:Con Artists Category:Terrorists